Two Enemies, One Soul
by YourDamnedAddict
Summary: Two men. They each had a purpose for living, a soul. But what would happen if their entire purpose was ripped away from them? Would they be strong enough to survive? Or would the unbearable thoughts of their demise lead them to doing the unthinkable?


DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own the Twilight characters or Stephenie Meyer. They are merely my way of making the world seem less real and the imagination more eternal.

I do not own the song _Mr. Brightside_ by The Killers. It is just an amazing song with meaningful lyrics that just so happen to fit in with the theme of this story. If there are any other lines from songs that I subconsciously added, I do not own those either.

-----

**AN: You know the drill. Read it, like it/hate it, comment about it (not diss it), PM me for suggestions and all that…Hope you enjoy it and visit my profile for more news about story updates.**

-----

Two Enemies, One Soul

You know how there's a saying that goes "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"? I had to learn that the hard way…

-----

EDWARD POV

Breathe in; the pain crushes my insides. Breathe out; the pain crushes my outside. Stop breathing; the pain channels its energy towards my mind. Slowly, oh-so-slowly sucking in and relishing in my tormented thoughts until I can hardly feel the pain. It hurts. But then again, everything was already in pain to begin with…

-----

JACOB POV

You know, people say love is the only way a person can survive. Well, screw them. They don't know anything. They don't know the feelings, the thoughts that constantly swirl around in my mind about what could have been. It's like a replay of my disaster.

Play, pause, rewind.

Play, pause, rewind.

Over and over again. Constantly reminding me of it. Just waiting until I go mad. They won't have to wait much longer…

-----

EDWARD POV

You know, I should be happy. I should be happy that she found someone. Someone who would love her like she deserved. Someone who wouldn't – _couldn't_ – hurt her. Someone that would always be there for her even in her darkest hours.

_How did I end up like this?_ You might ask. How did I end up lost with no direction, slowly going mad from having to hear them…day in and day out. Laughing. Giggling. Carefree. No doubt doing _things_…things I would give my life for to experience, even if but once. Only once.

_It started out with a kiss  
__How did it end up like this?  
__It was only a kiss  
__It was only a kiss_

A kiss, indeed. It was only a kiss but yet it somehow destroyed my entire eternity. It's too bad they will never know what is to come. At this very moment in the depths and shadows of my wretched mind forms a plan. A plan to end all my misery. Once and for all.

-----

JACOB POV

_Slowly it engulfs me  
Tragically ending my existence  
Calling me to relive my most horrid nightmares  
Waiting, waiting until all my purpose is forever buried  
Underneath the soulless waves of my misery_

As I write these words, she, who ignores my deepest desires, lives untroubled with my immortal enemy. Crushing all hopes of survival in this world. Unknowingly leading me to my demise.

For as long as the moon glows bright, my ancestors have spun tales. Tales of horrid beings who feed off the misery and demented thoughts of others. Others like me. They talk of a place where people are nurtured like kings, only to be eaten alive by their own greed. But now, it sounds like heaven. Or my deepest hell.

But hell is nothing compared to what I was told. She promised. She promised we would always be together. Together until the end of time. But, then again, promises were meant to be broken. Well, I promise to end my life to those who will live off it. The circle of life. The weak for the living, right? I guess I was meant to be one of the weak.

-----

EDWARD POV

_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are now preparing our final descent. Please buckle your seatbelts and thank you for flying Italian Airlines._

This is it. I'm walking right to my death. Oddly enough, I felt calm. Almost…weightless.

Hmm. I guess when you are about to meet your end, some higher being gives you that one last chance at feeling happy. Oh well. It doesn't matter now.

Soon, I am able to escape from the airport. I unconsciously take off in the vehicle closest to the airport's exit. Ironically, it was a silver Volvo. Maybe death is just taunting with me, bringing up my happiest memories so I will be immune to the pain of it crushing me under its weight. Too bad, one of my happiest memories is of a car.

But then again, it was the first time I kissed her. The first time I actually felt like everything was going to be okay. That everything was falling into place for me. God, I am really going to miss her. I hope she finds her happiness with _her_. Oh how I hope…

And with that, I slammed on the gas pedal towards my death. The Volturi castle.

-----

JACOB POV

Even in the hours of my demise, at least I know that there is someone who cares for me. Good old Seth. So young, yet his loyalty was endless. Hopefully he will be okay returning home. After running with me for over 7,000 miles across forests and seas, he should too tired to even move. But his soul was as strong as ever, probably from having to bear the burden of knowing that one of his best friends was now committing suicide, willingly ready to die at the hands of the people he feared most. The Volturi leaders.

As dusk approached and the city streets empty of any people, I approach the solid brass gates of the castle. Suddenly shaking, I lift my hand to tap on the golden knocker only to meet air as the gates swing open with a loud clang. A figure in a dark cloak suddenly appears from the shadows of the hallway only to beckon me with a white, bony hand.

After what seemed like miles of carpet, we stopped at large double-doors. Slowly the figure pushes the door open and reveals a dark throne room. As soon as I step within the threshold of the doors, they slam closed, blocking all ways of escape. As I look around the throne room I see two golden eyes staring back at me. Eyes belonging to the person I felt closest to at that moment than I had in my entire lifetime. Eyes belonging to one Edward Cullen.

-----

EDWARD POV

Jacob. Enemy, friend, and now the last person I will ever see before I die. After what seemed like hours of talking, we had come to a conclusion that the last 5 months have been the most mind-numbing, heart-wrenching experience that either one of us had ever known.

Without warning, 5 figures swooped down from the beams of the ceiling, surrounding us. Poor Jacob, although his senses were heightened, he was still unable to see that death was staring him in the face. Suddenly a voice booms from the darkest corners of the room,

"Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. What a pleasant surprise! I am terribly sorry that we will never have a proper chance to talk but seeing as how both of you have suffered enough, here is one last chance to put up a proper fight before both of you meet your downfall. Permanently."

As we stood back to back, I said my last words to Jacob before I met the fiery pits of hell.

"Farewell, Jacob Black. As we fight to the deaths, I wish for you to know one thing. For as long as I remain in the eternity after this, I shall always remember you. Jacob Black, thank you."

"Why?! What is going on? Who is there?!" Jacob cries, obviously filled with anxiety at not knowing what was happening.

With the voice of a man who has lost everything but his life, I whisper one word:

"Newborns."


End file.
